The Witch Bride
by SingingSiren
Summary: Ginny (Buttercup) is being forced into marring the Dreaded Prince Draco (Humperdinck) unless her beloved Harry (Westley) and his 2 best men Ron (Inigo) and Hagrid (Fezzik) can save her on time. Chap.2 Is up!!!
1. Title, Summary, Cast, Warning, Rate

The Witch Bride  
  
The tale of "The Princess Bride" with Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Summary: Buttercup (Ginny) is being forced into marring the Dreaded Prince Humperdinck (Draco) unless her beloved Westley (Harry) and his 2 best men Inigo (Ron) and Fezzik (Hagrid) can save her on time.  
  
Cast List  
  
|Harry Potter |WESTLEY |  
  
|Ginny Weasley |BUTTERCUP |  
  
|Ron Weasley |INIGO |  
  
|Draco Malfoy |PRINCE HUMPERDINCK |  
  
|Snape |COUNT RUGEN | | |VIZZINI | |Lucius | |  
  
|Hagrid |FEZZIK |  
  
|Colin Creevey |THE KID |  
  
|Dumbledore |THE GRANDFATHER |  
  
|Neville Longbottom |IMPRESSIVE CLERGYMAN |  
  
|Hermione Granger |VALERIE |  
  
|Dudley Dursley |ALBINO |  
  
|Seamus Finnigan |MIRACLE MAX |  
  
Warning- this story is written like a play. If you don't like to read plays this may not be the story for you.  
  
Rated PG. Why? Because that's what the movie is rated. : )~ 


	2. Once Upon a Time

VISSION  
  
A VIDEO GAME ON A TV SCREEN  
  
a game is in progress.  
  
VISSION THIS KID (Colin Creevey) is lying in bed, coughing, pale this is one sick cookie. While he is playing his video game he's hit by another spasm of coughs and puts the remote down.  
  
MOTHER (Mrs. Creevey) goes to him, fluffs his pillows, kisses him, and briefly feels his forehead with a worried look.  
MOTHER (Mrs. Creevey)  
  
You feeling any better?  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
A little bit.  
  
MOTHER (Mrs. Creevey)  
  
Guess what.  
  
THE KID (Colin) What?  
  
MOTHER (Mrs. Creevey)  
  
Your grandfather's here.  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
(not overjoyed)  
  
Mom, can't you tell him that I'm sick?  
  
MOTHER (Mrs. Creevey)  
  
You are sick, that's why he's here.  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
He'll pinch my cheek. I hate that.  
  
MOTHER (Mrs. Creevey)  
  
Maybe he won't.  
  
Colin shoots her an "I'm sure" look, as we  
  
VISSION GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore) bursting into the room, kind of rumpled but with bright eyes. He has a wrapped package tucked under one arm, as be immediately goes to Colin and pinches his cheek.  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
Hey! How's the sickie? Heh?  
  
Colin gives his Mother an "I told you so" look.  
  
MOTHER (Mrs. Creevey)  
  
I think I'll leave you two pals.  
  
(And she is gone. There's an uncomfortable silence.)  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
I brought you a special present.  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
What is it?  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
Open it up.  
  
(When Colin opened it he does his best to smile.)  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
A book?  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
That's right. When I was your age, television was called books. And this is a special book. It was the book my father used to read to me when I was sick, and I used to read it to your father. And today, I'm gonna read it to you.  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
Has it got any sports in it?  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
Are you kidding? Fencing. Fighting. Torture. Revenge. Giants. Monsters. Chases. Escapes. True love. Miracles.  
  
VISSION THE TWO OF THEM as the Grandfather (Dumbledore) sits in a chair by the bed.  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
(manages a shrug)  
  
It doesn't sound too bad. I'll try and stay awake.  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
Oh. Well, thank you very much. It's very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming. All right.  
  
(with the book opened, he begins to read.)  
  
"The Witch Bride", by S. Morgenstern. Chapter One. Buttercup (Ginny) was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin.  
  
VISSION an English countryside.  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
Her favorite pastimes were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Westley, but she never called him that.  
  
(to Colin)  
  
Isn't that a wonderful beginning?  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
(not empresses)  
  
Yeah. It's really good.  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
(reading)  
  
Nothing gave Buttercup (Ginny) as much pleasure as ordering Westley (Harry) around.  
  
BUTTERCUPS FARM - DAY  
  
BUTTERCUP (GINNY) is standing, holding the reins of her horse, while in the background, WESTLEY (HARRY) looks at her. Buttercup (GINNY) is in her late teens; doesn't care much about clothes and she hates brushing her long hair, so she isn't as attractive as she might be, but she's still probably the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
BUTTERCUP (Ginny)  
  
Farm boy. Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning.  
  
WESTLEY (Harry)  
  
(quietly, watching her)  
  
As you wish.  
  
VISSION: Westley is perhaps half a dozen years older than Buttercup. And maybe as handsome as she is beautiful.  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
"As you wish" was all he ever said to her. DISSOLVE TO: WESTLEY ( HARRY) is outside chopping wood. Buttercup (GINNY) drops two large buckets near him.  
  
BUTTERCUP (Ginny)  
  
Farm Boy. Fill these with water --  
  
(Pauses)  
  
--please.  
  
WESTLEY (Harry)  
  
As you wish.  
  
She starts to leaves; his eyes stay on her. She stops, turns -- he manages to look away as now her eyes stay on him.  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying, "As you wish," what he meant was, "I love you."  
  
DISSOLVE TO: BUTTERCUP IN THE KITCHEN - DUSK  
  
Westley enters with an armload of firewood.  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back.  
  
BUTTERCUP (Ginny)  
  
Farm Boy.  
  
(Randomly points to a pitcher that she could reach herself)  
  
fetch me that pitcher.  
  
He gets it, hands it to her; they are standing very close to each other gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
WESTLEY (Harry)  
  
As you wish.  
  
(He turns and leaves)  
  
DISSOLVE TO: WESTLEY AND BUTTERCUP, outside his tiny hovel in the red glow of sunset. They are locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
- HOLD IT -- WIAT JUST A SECOND!! -  
  
THE KID'S ROOM  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
What is this? Are you trying to trick me? -- Where's the sports? -- Is this a kissing book?  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
-- wait, just wait --  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
-- well, when does it get good?  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
Keep your shirt on. Let me read.  
  
( starts to read again)  
  
Westley (Harry) had no money for marriage. So he packed his few belongings and left the farm to seek his fortune across the sea.  
  
WESTLEY (HARRY) AND BUTTERCUP (GINNY) stand near the gate to the farm, locked in an embrace.  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
(reading)  
  
It was a very emotional time for Buttercup (Ginny) --  
  
THE KID(Colin)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
(groaning)  
  
I don't be-leeve this.  
  
BUTTERCUP (Ginny)  
  
I fear I'll never see you again.  
  
WESTLEY (Harry)  
  
Of course you will.  
  
BUTTERCUP (Ginny)  
  
But what if something happens to you?  
  
WESTLEY (Harry)  
  
Hear this now: I will come for you.  
  
BUTTERCUP (Ginny)  
  
But how can you be sure?  
  
WESTLEY (Harry)  
  
This is true love. You think this happens every day?  
  
He smiles at her, she throws her arms so tightly around him, and share a lovely kiss. Then as Westley (Harry) walks away, Buttercup (Ginny) watches him go.  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
(reading)  
  
Westley didn't reach his destination. His ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts, who never left captives alive. When Buttercup got the news that Westley was murdered --  
  
THE KID (Colin)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
(perking up a little)  
  
-- Murdered by pirates is good --  
  
VISSION: Buttercup (Ginny), staring out the window of her room.  
  
GRANDFATHER (Dumbledore)  
  
(off-screen)  
  
She went into her room and shut the door. And for days, she neither slept nor ate.  
  
BUTTERCUT (Ginny)  
  
(no emotion at all in her voice)  
  
I will never love again.  
  
(Her face perfect and perfectly sad.)  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ba gee ba gee ba gee, that all folks. .Until next time.  
  
This is SingingSiren and Spunk*N*Sass signing off.  
  
Blessed be.  
  
Please Review. 


	3. The Witch to Be

A Review has come to my attention about an on coming character. Unfortunately the owner of the brutally honest review did not leave his/her E-mail address, so I was not able to tell him/her that I agree with them. A pity really, I wanted to ask them for Ideas. But seeing as how I could not get a hold of them I just changed it to a different person. Crabbe will no longer be Vizzini. I think I will change it to be Mr. Malfoy. Please is any of you have an objection to certain characters please tell me and I'll see if I like your Idea or not. This story IS a Harry/Ginny shipper and those to are NOT to be changed.  
  
I read the first Chapter and - to me - it seemed to be very choppy, so I plan on doing something a little different with this Chapter to make it more understandable. Well I hope you enjoy.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
VISSION: FLORIN CASTLE - DAY TIME  
  
The main square is packed with town-folk - gossiping women, children laughing as the play and a man talking business - among their livestock.  
DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Off-screen) (Reading)  
  
Five years later, the main square of Florin City was filled as never before to hear the announcement of the great Prince Humperdinck's (Draco's) bride-to be.  
  
VISSION: PRINCE HUMPERDINCK (Draco) is a man of incredible power and bearing. He stands in his royal robes on the castle balcony. Standing behind him is a dark bearded man who seems the Prince's match in strength: this is COUNT RUGEN (Snape).  
  
HUMPERDINCK (Draco) (Raises his hands for silence)  
  
My people ... a month from now, our country will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like yourselves --  
  
(Pauses for effect)  
  
-- but perhaps you will not find her common now. Would you like to meet her?  
  
The cheers' booms like summer thunder. VISSION: A giant staircase leading to the CROWD and a FIGURE of a beautiful young woman stands unsure of herself but as steady as a proper lady should.  
  
THE CROWD holds its breath, as they see Ginny (Buttercup).  
  
HUMPERDINCK (Draco) My people ... I give you, Princess Ginny!!  
  
VISSION: She descends the stairs and starts to move amongst the people.  
  
THE CROWD suddenly goes to their knees. Great waves of people kneeling. Ginny - terribly moved - stands immobile among her subjects, blinking back tears.  
  
DUMBLEDORE (Off-screen)  
  
Buttercup's emptiness consumed her. Although the law of the land gave Humperdinck the right to choose his bride, she did not love him.  
  
VISSION: WOODLANDS -- Ginny, barreling along, controlling her horse easily.  
  
DUMBLEDORE (Off-screen)  
  
Despite Humperdinck's reassurance that she would grow to love him, the only joy she found was in her daily ride.  
  
VISSION: A WOODED GLEN, CLOSE TO SUNDOWN. Lovely, quiet, deserted. Ginny reins in.  
  
VOICE A word, milady?  
  
VISSION: THREE MEN are standing close together in the path. Beyond them were the waters of Florin Channel. The three men are not your everyday commuter types. Standing in front is a man with the most angelic face. He is Sicilian and his name is VIZZINI (Lucius Malfoy). Beside him is a Spaniard (Redhead), with a sword. His name is INIGO MONTOYA (Ron Weasley). Beside him is a giant that goes by the name FEZZIK (Hagrid).  
  
VIZZINI (Lucius)  
  
We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?  
  
GINNY  
  
There is nothing nearby, not for miles.  
  
VIZZINI (Lucius)  
  
Then there will be no one to hear you scream-  
  
VIZZINI (Lucius) nods to the Fezzik (Hagrid), who merely reaches over and touches a nerve on GINNY neck, the start of a scream is all she manages -- unconsciousness met her before she even fell to the dusty path.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So sorry that is so short but it's getting late and that just seemed like a great Cliffhanger. I hope that the Form is more efficient than the last. Gotta go Grandma's getting irritable.  
  
Blessed Be,  
  
PS Please Review. 


End file.
